Curse of passion
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: While fighting against a particularly strange phantom Yato and Yukine find themselves cursed by one of them. But in the end of it is it really a curse, or something more?


**I first wrote this when I was sick and as such it first had no reason as to how they first turned into part cats but then I get a little better.**

**I'm (not) sorry...**

* * *

The area was empty, abandoned because of the approaching twilight.

But apart from the water flowing in the steam close by it was far from silent.

A shapeless mass of painted flesh slithered through the trees, weaving in and out of the foliage it dark red body stood out all but completely in the green and grey around it. The ayakashi's turned its snake like head looking left and right as if looking for something, or maybe a train crossing to lure prey into the blaring horn. The creature's head paused on a broken down shack like building, and it lowered itself down in the air as if caught in some sort of allure.

Quite suddenly and silently a blur of black and red jumped through the trees sapphire eyes gleaming against the setting sun, holding a pair of twin swords in his hands that shone like the shine of the moon.

Yato sliced straight through the ayakashi's head with Sekki's twin blades the blades penetrating deep inside the thickness of the flesh between its horns before it reared up emitting loud shriek that tore through the air. Yato jumped, avoiding its tail swiping at him through the air in a last ditch effort to kill him. The god landed on the branch of the tree watching it closely as it withered in the air slowly dissolving into black smoke that disappearing into the air fragments turning into dust on the streets, crushed under the gods shoes.

Yato smirked, holding Sekki aloft as his shoes tapped on the ground. "Revert, Yukine!" The twin blades in his hands glowed silver and warmer against his palm. The god released them from his hold watching as Yukine appeared in the flesh, or solid form, in front of him. The blond stretched slightly resting his hands behind his head and looked behind him.

"Is that really the last of it?" Yukine asked, looking back at the raven who shook his head, looking around. There have been a lot of requests about strange Ayakashi around this area for a while now.

"Strange though... it hardly even fought back..." Yato remarked as he and his blessed Shinki walked further into the area. "Ah well... It's still amazing who many calls were still getting. I guess it's because since I'm so popular a god now!"

"No its just because your number is still graffiti on random walls and the other gods are busy..." The blond remarked with slight mockery. Yato glared at the blond who was walking in front of him. Yato smirked reaching to put a hand around his arm. in one movement he turned the blond around to look at him

"What?"

The blond looked behind him and as soon as he turned his head soft lips were begin pressed gently against his. Yukine gasped at the feeling of Yato's warms lips that were all too familure to him. He closed his eyes and kissed the god back lightly, his fingers entreating with his scarlet robe. (Is it a robe if it opens up, I don't really know) Not even the approaching night was enough to make him scared, not like this.

The god broke the kiss gently, smirking at he looked down into Yukine's scarlet cheeks.

"Yato what if someone sees?" Yukine demanded though he was far from embarrassed... the god before him knew what else they did besides just kissing.

"Screw them!" Yato smirked pulling his shinki back close to his body. Yukine rested his head against the gods shoulder. He sighed taking in his scent his eyes opening as he felt something stir in the air and soon narrowed as his eyes fell on a dark figure standing in the shadows of the trees.

Feeling his Shinkis uneasiness Yato held Yukine against him protectively, placing a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him seeing the figure also. The raven haired gods eyes narrowed. The figure simply stood there for a moment before dashing off.

"What was that?" Yukine asked.

"I don't know, it maybe another ayakashi. Let's go check it out."

(Gods... Can you tell that I've been reading too many creepypastas)

...

...

...

The sound of sneakers creaking against a wooden floor were the only thing that broke through the breaking silence of the room of the heavily lit hallway. "Stupid god," Yukine muttered as he walked looking left and right. "Where the hell did you even go?"

"Stupid? God? My my... I thought I was the only one who used those words in the same sentence..."

Yukine turned sharply around. eyes widening at what he saw behind him where a moment ago had been nothing.

A tall pail woman stood there, Her eyes were a deep blood red, like the ayakashi he had taken out a moment ago, with prominent black slits for pupils, like Yato's and Bishiamon and the other gods, but unlike any other of the gods they were cold and lifeless and were filled with a strange burning emotion, dressed in what looked to be a short kimono that reached to just above her knees adorned with hanging sleeves and a white obi sash wrapped tightly around her middle, the top part of the pink kimono open slightly showing off her shoulders. Large cat like ears pointed up from her grey hair that was let lose all about her face.

A forked tail was swishing behind her as she eyed the blond hungrily.

In one movement she was upon the blond.

"A shinki?" she asked coming closer to him as the blond backed away. "My, my... I must say I have never seen one as cute as you before." Yukine gulped, feeling a shiver run up his spine as she placed a finger on his chin tilting it up towards her face. "But if you are here... that means your god mustn't be too far behind..." the cat woman's nail scraped lightly against Yukine's cheek, enough to leave a small trail of crimson blood down his cheek. "But that doesn't mean we can't-"

In a whirl of black and red Yukine felt warm arms wrap around him and a second later he was looking up into the sapphire eyes of his master. The cat woman was on the ground holding a hand to her broken nose where Yato had set his fist against it. She pulled up slightly eyes burning with rage.

"Who dare you think to hurt me!?" she snarled fangs exposed face enlarging becoming pointed like a cats.

"Yukine, are you okay?" Yato asked.

"I'm fine. She only scratched me a little," Yukine said bringing a hand up to the side of his cheek. Yato eyes narrowed and he pulled the blond behind him protectively.

"Who are you?" the god hissed at the creature moving on the ground.

"Neko-mata..." she sneered up at the god before pouncing. The sound of sliced flesh echoed throughout the room as blood colored by the night splattered against the decaying wood.

...

...

...

Yato reclined on his bed resting a hand against the cut on his cheek. A child scratch in contrast to what he did to that cat creature.

"It could have been much worse you know," Yukine said, siting down on the bed by him taking his socks off preparing for bed. Despite the fact that the room was only half lit

"What do you think I would do? She attacked you. Who knows what she would have done to you..."

_It was hardly even a scratch_! the blond wanted to say but at those last words he fell silent shuddering as he remembered the look in her eyes, the look of a wolf eyeing its dinner, the fell of naked soft skin against his shirt...

On the bed Yato grunted slightly, rubbing the back of his neck siting up in bed and glaring up at his Shinki." S-sorry," Yukine said quickly, waving his hands in the air before the other. The raven sighed reaching up ruffle the blonds hair. "It's fine, just remember. I'm the only one you can think of like that." "Yeah," Yukine said in agreement, nodding his head. Seeing him nod his head Yato smiled, the movement making his fingers brush up against something soft and warm.

"Yukine heard the god inhale a bit of breath slightly and he opened his eyes which winded at what he was seeing poking up from the ravens hair seeing two dark colored car ears protruding out of it and as he moved his eyes lower he saw a long tail hanging over the bed.

"My my Yukine," the god said a hand resting between two golden colored cat ears the same color and texture as his hair making it look like it was part of his head his eyes falling on a tail lying limp on the bed. They were both clean and silky looking. He didn't need to be told he could just tell.

"Don't just sit there fix it!" Yukine shouted, his tail puffing up and waving back and forth madly as he spoke. Yato's laughter puttered out and his eyes narrowed as he remembered what the woman had said.

"Neko-mata. A cat demon who... seduces people..." Yato's voice trailed off and his face fell. "Shit..."

Yukine blinked trying to understand and then it hit him. He turned to see the god looking at him, tail waving in the air behind him.

"Well then Yuki, I think we know the answer as to how to fix this," Yato said, his tail waving behind him and pulled his shinki to sit on his lap and rested his head on his between his ears on top of his head, a playful look on his face. Yukine squirmed in his embrace but Yato just took his hand in his, holding them up, holding them at the wrist but not hard or painful in any way.

"You know you look even cuter like this Yuki~" he cooed down at him, licking his ear lightly making his shinki shudder slightly as he closed his lips around the silky fur scraping slightly against his closed teeth.

As he was being held securely by the raven Yukine felt an odd pressure behind him, looking he saw that Yato's tail had wrapped around his in a form of an embrace, the blonds tail wriggling feebly as if it was trying to escape from the others grip, but the ravens colored tail was stronger than it and kept it in place.

"So... shall we get started, Yukine?" Yato cooed his Shinkis name in his ear as he nuzzled into his neck. Yukine shivered as he felt the ravens tongue on his neck, licking it lightly as if it were cream to him, making his tail fluff up slightly at the feeling. Yato's tail unwrapped itself from around the extension, instead moving to wrap around Yukine's leg loosely. Yukine glared at him for a moment earning a cat like look from the raven. Yukine turned his head to the side struggling feebly, halfheartedly against him. "What's the matter, Yuki? It's not like he haven't done this before." Yato asked him. "That's the understatement of the century there," Yukine smirked at him. Soon he relaxed his grip, resting his head comfortable against the ravens shoulder. Yato smiled lowering his head and kissing his neck lightly, letting go of his hands. Yukine sighed as Yato began to stoke his tail, moving his hand to rest against the side of his masters head, fingers brushing against the soft black fur of his ear. He heard a slight sound of pleasure from the raven and he began to stroke his cat ears gently.

Yato shuddered at the feeling his Shinki was giving him and then smirked.

In one movement Yukine was under the raven on the bed. His stomach was being gently pushed on the bed and the front of Yato's body was on top of him, mindful of his tail and stroking it gently. "Yuki," the god whispered into his ear making his shiver lightly. "If your thinking that I'm doing this just to get rid of the curse don't..." The blond turned his head sideways, gazing up into sapphire eyes looking softly down at him, his slit like pupils even more prominent now.

"I know."

Yato smiled down at the younger bringing a hand up to the side of Yukine's cheek, caressing it gently. Fingers resting against the spot where his normal ears should have been. Yukine blinked, golden cat ears twitching slightly at the semi strange feeling. Yato looked down at him, his fingers brushing against the soft flat skin slightly moving upwards to cup his ear, stroking it lightly.

Yukine's body shook as an odd feeling enveloped him where Yato had touched the tip of his ear. Without realizing it he leaned his head in closer to the ravens hand. Yato smirked and he continued stroking it gently. The sensations seemed to run up and down his spine and making him arch his back at the touch his tail stroking the side of Yato's leg. He felt warm, comfortable even in Yato's embraced. Yato chuckled at the look on his Shinkis face, leaning down to kiss the side of his cheek lips set gently against the still see able wound. He moved his hand away from his Shinkis ear making him whimper a little and open his eyes as if trying to silently ask him not to stop.

"Don't worry, you know something better is going to happen soon enough." Yato cooed at him as his fingers moved in his shirt, his tail wrapping around his waist stroking his exposed flesh lightly. With his other hand the raven pulled down the blonds pants his eyes on him, Yukine cooperated as best he could in his position, which wasn't very much. The god pulled the blonds pants off all the way and tossed them off the bed. He leaned down and kissed the nape of his shinkis neck, fingers running up the exposed skin of his leg. "Ngh..." his fingers were warm and gentle against his flesh, moving slowly up between and agonizing slow down his legs moving up again. Yukine moaned even loudly as he touched him _there _feeling the fingers slide gently against its slit pinching the head carefully. He leaned down kissing the blond on his neck and down his spine sending shivers all throughout his body. The blond gasped as he felt the gods tongue touch him there two fingers pushing the hole apart as he moved his tongue inwards through it pausing to straighten it before going in again. Yukine moaned as he felt the wet and warm muscle inside of him not knowing what to do to the raven continued to stroke him with his hand and tongue the blond pressed his face into the mattress hiding his deep blush as he felt the ravens fingers rubbing the slit of his member lightly, the feel of his welders dark silky tail rubbing against his shoulder gently.

Yato couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Yukine hiding his face into the pillow, ears pointed with what appeared to be a bit of red on them. The god moved up a little removing his shirt before leaned down again and gently sucking on the back of his neck lightly, making sure not to leave a noticeable mark, making him give out a muffled moan.

"Yukine look at me." Slowly Yukine turned his head away from the pillow staring straight up into the gods face. The raven wrapped his arms around his shinkis waist and in one movement he turned his blond around on the bed until he was facing him eyes of orange twilight on sapphire blue legs intertwined his legs body pressed lightly against the other. Yato pulled the blonds shirt up and off of him, leaning down to roll his tongue around the blonds nipple nibbling it gently making the blond moan at the feeling.

"Now, now... what's there to be so embarrassed of?" the god said to the other softly lazily moving his head up on the blond chest sapphire eyes fixed on his, again bringing a hand up to stroke his ear again, nuzzling into his neck his tail being a bit too friendly with his. "I'm the only one here that's here after all..." Yukine opened his mouth to speak but a purr coming from his throat instead that quickly made him go silence, startling them both. After a few seconds Yato smiled, moving his head away from his throat and letting his fingers rest lightly against it right below the adams apple.

"My, my... How cute Yuki," the raven chuckled kissing his throat lightly.

"I'm not cute," Yukine muttered hitting the god on the shoulder when he pulled back up and then his fingers wrapped around his shirt. "Yato hurry up, this feels weird..."

"Now now, settle down Yuki, I still have to prepare you after all," the raven replied, reaching to open his desk to pull out a small bottle of lubrication, his eyes on Yukine's swishing tail. He smiled a sly smile on his lips tail swishing back and forth as he dipped his fingers into the bottle, when he was done with it he reached for the blonds tail. Yukine watched him, confused as Yato wrapped his fingers around his tail, eyes like sapphires on his as if to make sure he wasn't hurting him as he moved his tail towards him. The blond blinked, confused as to what the raven had in mind.

That was until he started rubbing his wet fingers on it.

"Y-Yato... You're not putting it in there!" Yukine shouted in nothing but pure astonishment trying to pull his tail out of Yato's gentle yet firm grip.

"Relax... trust me with this Yuki it'll be okay," the god said reassuringly, holding his tail gently yet firmly in his grasp as the blond tried to pull it back. After a moment Yukine relaxed his tail and Yato continued to rub it lightly. Slowly, carefully he turned the soft in his hands, moving it towards Yukine's entrance. The blond moved his legs up as he went a frown on his face as his tail touched his entrance and slowly was being pushed inside him. The feel was strange vastly different from the feel of Yato's fingers he felt the soft fur on him his muscles clenched on it. Yato stroked it before carefully he began moving it in and out of him his eyes locked on the blonds searching for any discomfort he might be feeling as he pulled his tail in and out of him.

"Ngh... that feels... strange, Yato..." The god nodded slowly pulling his tail out of him and was quickly wrapped up by his tail again. The god reached for the lube again as Yukine watching him. "If you're just going to use your fingers again then why were you using the tail? "Just an experiment." Yato winked at him moving up beside the younger gently rubbing his opening with his wet fingers before slipping inside of him, the blond moaning slightly when he felt the gods fingers moving inside of him and the coolness they brought with them. Yato moved forward placing his lips against his and Yukine kissed back in seconds moaning as the gods fingers moved inside of him. The blond felt them move around inside of him, trying to find his g spot, hitting it on the second try causing him to gasp in pleasure against his lips. Yato's tongue tickling the top of his. Yato broke the kiss slowly wiping the left over droll from the corner of Yukine's mouth as he continued to moan softly against his very touch, growing deeper when he added another finger stretching him as his fingers moved smoothly in and out fingers rubbing against his bundle of nerves, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

As the god continued this Yato's tail wrapped around the blonds head, the tip stroking his cheek gently. Yukine glared at it making the tail flick against his nose lightly, causing an odd tingle to slowly creep up on it and the blond turned his head to the side and sneezed, making Yato chuckled, feeling Yukine's hole slowly loosed up.

"Cut it out..." he said, more to the tail than to Yato causing it to flick his face again. Yato just laughed placing a hand on his head and moving over him hovering over the blond his face right above his. With one hand he removed his pants his already erect and growing painful as he saw Yukine's eyes glance down at it.

"Yukine, I can't control what it does~." Yato cooed laying over him seeing the amount of red on his cheeks as he felt his member on him.

"Hiyori's didn't... that much..." The blond stuttered.

"Well... that's Hiyori's. Besides her's isn't a real tail..." The god replied placing a hand on the blond shoulder and gently pushing him down back on the bed with him over him. Orange orbs of twilight gazed up into those of sapphire blue before the raven Yato smiled, moving his legs up and separated them before slowly inserting into Yukine. The blond gasped loudly resting his head back against the pillow teeth gritted slightly, turning his head to the side.

Yato leaned down and kissed the blond on the side of the neck as he pulled out placing his hands on either side of his hips as he continued to push in and out of him lightly speeding up making sure the blond wasn't feeling any pain.

"Ah Ahh!" Yukine fingers gripped the pillow closing his eyes tightly at the feeling the all too familiar unforgettable heat rising all throughout his body at the pleasure and he soon moved his hips to Yato's thrusts fingers curling into the sheets as the pleasure swept over him in waves, sweat poring down his body at the felling of two bodies so close together. As he felt himself coming closer he wrapped his hands around Yato's shoulders, bringing himself closer as the raven as he thruster himself against his G-spot continuously making him moan deeply.

Yato wrapped his hand around Yukine's back, bringing him to sit on his lap and moved him until the two of them were sitting up on the bed Yato's hands went from the blond shoulders to his hips puling him up and down on his member he kissed him on the lips gently, loving the taste of him. He broke the kiss and the blond rested his chin on the ravens naked shoulder his arms still wrapped around him. Yato grunted not able to take it much longer and released inside of his Shinki. He pumped his Shinkis member faster moving to suck on his nipple, hearing him moan louder until he trembled in his arms and a clear liquid shot out of his member.

The raven pulled out of him, his substance dripping from the blond legs. Yato fell with Yukine back on the bed Yukine on top of the other, resting his head against his chest, steadying each of their breathing.

After a few minutes Yukine moved up on the gods chest resting his head near his chin, Yato placed a hand on his back the other pulling the sheets around them. As Yato rubbed small circles on his back opening up one eye to look into Yato's sapphire orbs and then back up at the moon before closing his eyes resting against the gods warm body.

He still didn't like the darkness but... now...


End file.
